


squeaky clean

by dictionarysays



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dictionarysays/pseuds/dictionarysays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't get a single thing clean when you're around."</p>
            </blockquote>





	squeaky clean

 

Shingo’s been in the shower for nearly thirty minutes when Goro’s had enough—he’s pounding on the bathroom door.

“ _Shingo!_  Why are you still in there? I need to shower too.” Goro’s pressed up against the door, trying the knob but the thing’s locked. He rolls his eyes. Shingo  _would_.

“You can come in  _any time_  you want, you know that—”

“I don’t get a single thing clean when you’re around.  _You_  know that.” Goro doesn’t have x-ray vision but he can just  _imagine_  the grin plastered all over Shingo’s wet face; eyes bright.

But Goro’s new enough at this to be embarrassed and ignore not only his train of thought but the blush worming its way up his neck. Goro kinda’ hates that Shingo’s so casual about the whole thing—why’s he so used to loitering in his shower? Shingo had _no_  problem letting the others know about their showering-together tendencies last night; Kimura was flat-out amused, Tsuyoshi smiled and Nakai clearly didn’t want to know. 

“You’re going to have to wait then. S’your fault for letting me stay the night, you know. I take long.” Shingo’s voice is completely calm and if Goro didn’t know any better, he’d forget that Shingo was the youngest. All he can do is frown and sigh under his breath, spotting SMAP-chan (he knows it’s bad, but he was drunk the first time he called her that and it stuck) and picking her up in his arms.

He distracts himself with her soft grey fur, nuzzling between her ears, cradling her gently. “You respect me, right, SMAP? You’d never hog the shower would you?” He coos, smiling, reassured by her familiar guttural purrs that he takes as full understanding—he doesn’t pay any mind to the fact SMAP’s a cat and the last time he went to bathe her he had to slip sleeping pills in her cat food first.

“You’re talking to SMAP-chan again, aren’t you?” Goro laughs quietly into SMAP’s furry cheek, squeezing her comfortably, as he leans against the bathroom door, watching her tail swing under his hands. “You know, I think— _waaaait._  You love her more than me, don’t you?”

“She’s perfect, you’re not.” Goro smirks because Shingo’s flustered  _hey!_  makes it past the bathroom door and what he doesn’t say is that’s why he loves Shingo more. He’s not out to inflate the younger man’s ego (innuendos aside).

It’s a few minutes later when the  _shhhhh_  of the water stops and Goro can make out the slap of Shingo’s naked feet on the bathroom floor. The door opens and Shingo steps out (Goro’s face is blasted with steam) and he can’t take his eyes off Shingo’s soaking wet brown-black hair and the loosely knotted towel around his waist—Goro needs a shower more than ever. It’s not that it’s his first time seeing him, SMAP’s shared plenty of showers in their time, but more often than not they end up taking turns.

It’s not the same when Shingo’s coming out of his shower and he’s seen it all before and he  _still_  can’t get over how good his skin is.

“Didn’t have to get your panties in a bunch, yanno. I’m done. See?” Goro  _does_  see and he blames it all on the droplets of water zigzagging their way down Shingo’s chest when he puts SMAP down without a second thought, moves in and kisses Shingo on the mouth. Shingo’s big damp hand is quickly in his hair (any other case and Goro would’ve thrown a hissy fit—but not today) so Goro breathes out, moving his lips carefully, experimentally.

He hasn’t kissed Shingo as much as the guys think—Kimura’s guess was twenty, Goro would like to get there as soon as possible. In actuality, the count is closer to Nakai’s  _I could care less—I’m trying to eat here! I bet Kusanagi knows._ His own hand slips up Shingo’s lean torso, his skin is slick and his hand almost slips more than once because of it before he makes it to his chest; his fingers are tingling and his heart won’t stand still.

“Thank god you’re shooting a movie.” Goro breathes between their lips, more as an icebreaker than anything else but deep down, he really is grateful. Shingo’s always physically been at his best during a shoot (last year he’d gotten a little thicker around the middle but even then, Goro couldn’t help but go out of his way to touch his side when he got the chance).

“You just want me for my body.” Shingo’s mock serious and Goro swallows his little laugh before sucking on his tongue, tracing the skin right below his neck—Shingo shivers every time and it’s more smooth now that he’s wet. He’s older and wants to assert himself, but there’s something unnerving about the colour of Shingo’s eyes when he pulls back and the way his eyelashes twinkle when they’re wet.

It doesn’t help that he’s taller.

“I should shower.” Goro’s torn and Shingo knows which is why his grin is crooked when he leans over to chew on the shell of Goro’s ear. Suddenly work is the last thing on his mind and his stomach swoops and  _why does this feel so good?_

“We should stay like this for a little longer.” Shingo’s voice is low and warm, Goro’s all nerves and time but Shingo’s long fingers settle softly around the nape of his neck and the hairs on the back of his neck feel like they could touch the sky (or at least the roof).

He breaks.

“Just... a little longer.”

Shingo’s all smug and clean when they finally get to the studio; Goro didn’t take a shower but they’re still late. Tsuyoshi doesn’t have to ask any questions—Nakai and Kimura share a laugh because Shingo’s a handful and Goro wants that.

But just for today, Goro wants a shower more.

 


End file.
